jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Milliardærens legetøj
Milliardærens legetøj (The Billionaire's Toy) is the fourth episode of Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis Hugo has become thick and tired of life as billionaires pet. The gangsters keep an eye on the house as a South American general come to buy Hugo. The gangsters help our friends to escape, but only to sell them to the general. Now we are heading to Junglandia, where Hugo's jungle are located. When they reach Junglandia, they drop our little friends off and before long they are on the edge of the jungle Plot Rita is determined to flee from mansion billionaire, considering imprisonment. Apart from Hugo's unanimous wishing to enjoy the various benefits of luxury living. These benefits also make you fat. The little animal becomes billionaire playmate. While doing research of the nature of Hugo, billionaire Wilhelm learned that the animal is the symbol of a small territory called Junglandia, led by General Maximus Maximillion. A meeting between the two is organized. To see what became Hugo, big and slow, Maximus wants to send the animal back to return it to its natural habitat, namely the jungle. Wilhelm refuses to sell Hugo and Maximus left mansion furious. Bonnie and her children have observed that scene to offer to remove General against money. Generally accept. That same evening, Hugo and Rita try to escape. Can not crawl over the wall around the property, Rita decides to dig a hole in the place a crack. Hugo can not move because of his stomach. Meanwhile, gangsters set up a device, they wait two friends on the other side of the wall. Rita does make Hugo physical exercises to lose belly, but they decided to postpone surgery escape overnight. The next day, Wilhelm takes Hugo to his table and offers him goodies, Hugo denies hard. Rita chooses when attacking billionaires and making the road to the dug hole. But on the other hand, they are caught by Bonnie and her children. They bring the two animals, exchanges General Hugo and Rita a suitcase for one million dollars. It turns out that this money is a fake. General takes Hugo and Rita Junglandia and warns the press, declares independent region. Only two journalists meet this, which is nothing but Carlton and Heath. When Maximus poses for a picture with Hugo, the two friends attack in general and use the opportunity to escape, fake company leads dogs. Hugo noticed they finally arrived in the jungle and saved Rita being eaten by an alligator. Characters * Hugo * Rita * Bonnie * Tonny * Johnny * Sonny * Wilhelm Croesus * Georgia Croesus * Jeeves * Carlton and Heath * General Maximus * Pedro * Brutus the dog English Dub (Any ideas to write an English dub) In Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo and this is Rita. I'm a super rarer jungle animal. That's probably way everybody is after me. Ever since, Rita and I met we've been through all sorts of crazy things. Now we're looking for a home for the two of us. Hugo: Last time, Rita and I felt like going ashore again so we jumped off at the nearest beach. Rita: "Felt like"? As if! It was pure luck that we were washed up on the beach. Hugo: Yeah, that too. We found some nice humans to take care of the baby, so we could continue our journey. Rita: Ha! Yeah yeah, Hugo. Only problem was that the baby wouldn't let go of me! Hugo: The gangsters who are after the baby kept getting in the way. Rita: Yeah, but there was the flying machine that flew away with me. Hugo: Yeah yeah, it ended well anyway. The baby came back home and the bad guys ran off. I am just that good at getting things done. (Laughs) Hey, do you think I've gained a bit of weight lately? Rita: Well, now that you mention it ... (Giggles). In Story (One night, as everyone is asleep, Rita dreams, and in Rita's dream, Rita makes a den.) Rita: (Pants) This is gonna be the best den ever! Hugo: Not bad, Rita! Rita: (Turns) Huh? What? (There's Hugo caring flowers.) Hugo: Mmm. Rita: (Walks over) Flowers! Hugo: My princess. (Ta da da da!) Look! (Rita looks up, Hugo throws flowers up, and ...) Hugo: A flower shower. Rita: Ah! Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) (Cuts back to the real world where Rita wakes up.) Rita: Huh? (Saw Hugo and Georgia asleep, Looks around.) Looks like it was just a dream ... (Turn's to Hugo.) Hugo ... wake up. Hugo: (Yawns) Rita? Hi. Rita: Hugo, get up. This is it! It's the big day. Hugo: Huh? What day? (Goes back to sleep.) Rita: Today is the day, we're running away! Come on! We're leaving! Hugo: (Yawns) Not ... today, Rita. I'm having such a great time here. Rita: It's a prison, Hugo! I don't think this place is great at all. Hugo: A prison? They don't even lock the doors anymore. We can leave anytime we want! Come on just a few more days. Rita: A few more days and you'll be too fat to get out of the door! Just look at yourself! Hugo: (Looks at his far-self) Hey, you're forgetting something! I'm Hugo, sneaky, cool and nothing can bring me down! (Lay back down) It'll be alright. (Sighs). (Rita shows a look, and soon morning arrives.) (Wilhelm came in.) Wilhelm: Good morning, Georgia. It's time to play. (Picks up Georgia.) Do you want to have some fun with Grandpa? (Smiles) Georgia: (Crying Temper-Tantrum) Wilhelm: She's too small to play right anyway... (Gives Georgia to Jeeves) That fox is all she needs to make her happy as long as her parents are out chasing antiquities. Rita: (Gasp) (Georgia stops crying when she sees Rita.) Georgia: Foxxy! (giggles) (Pulls Rita's ears.) Rita: Eehh...! (Georgia grabs her nose.) Uh...! Wilhelm: What is the only thing Grandpa wants? A playmate! (Picks up Hugo, while Georgia holds Rita upside down by the tail.) And this little guy is exactly what I need! Come on! (Leaves with Hugo as Jeeves close the door, and Georgia pulls Rita by the ear.) Rita: Hey! Let me go! You stupid baby! (Got herself free and ran to the door.) Georgia: (Baby language speaks) Foxxy! Foxxy? Rita: (Struggling) (Try to reach the door knob, but can't reach it.) (Georgia climbs down and walks to Rita.) Rita: Oh... (See Georgia coming) (Gasp!) (Whimpers...) (Back outside on the hill.) Sonny: Do you see anything, Bonnie? Bonnie: Don't stress me. (Looks through her binoculars, and sees Wilhelm carry Hugo to the small castle.) Look at that. There goes the old fool. (Zooms closer) What did he come up with now? (In the backyard, with Wilhelm dress as a king and Jeeves as a dragon, and Hugo also dress as a knight.) Wilhelm: (Puts Hugo in the castle.) Here you go, my friend! Your sword! Hugo: (Got his sword) Mmm. Wilhelm: (Turn, and saw Jeeves) Get on with it, Jeeves! Be one with the dragon. We have a long way ahead of us. Jeeves: (Deep breath) (Puts on his dragon head.) Wilhelm: Look at that horrible beast! We don't like him, do we? Come on! Get him! Hugo: (Jumps) Ha! (Falls) (Moans) Wilhelm: Come on! Sic him! Hugo: (Got up) (Struggling) (Looks at Jeeves) Wilhelm: Come on! No need to be afraid. The dragon isn't dangerous. It's just a game we're playing. Go ahead and get him! (Back in the van.) Bonnie: Change of plan. Just think, that little pest is more important to Croesus than his own grandchild. So we'll snatch the animal instead. That old coot won't dare to tell the police. Sonny: Why not, Mom? Er, I mean, Bonnie! Bonnie: (Laughs) That's because it's highly illegal to capture rare animals. He simply can't report it to the police. We'll just grab the animal and demand a large sum of money to give it back. Johnny: Cool. Tonny: But how do we get our hands on the animal? Bonnie: I'll think of something. (Back in the backyard, Hugo walks up to Jeeves.) Hugo: (Panting) (Struggling, while trying to "Attack the dragon".) Wilhelm: Fight back already, Jeeves. Give us a terrifying roar! Jeeves: Roar. Wilhelm: Oh, come on! Roar! Jeeves: Roar. Wilhelm: Ugh, Jeeves! Jeeves: (Takes off his dragon's head.) I'm a professional, sir! A professional butler! My contract says absolutely nothing about dragons! (Leaves) Wilhelm: Ugh! You nincompoop! Hugo: (Sighs) Wilhelm: (Picks Hugo up) It doesn't matter anyway, my friend. You played really well! (Hugo looks at Rita through the window.) Rita: Hugo! Wilhelm: What would I do without you? (Laughs) You deserve a reward! (Gives Hugo a lollipop, which went in Hugo's mouth.) Hugo: Oh...! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Rita: (Sighs) (In his computer room, Wilhelm looks up stuff on Hugo.) Wilhelm: You just sit there, while I check on the internet for a bit. (Take out some candy) Here, have some more. I don't want you to sit there starving. (Hugo eats the candy.) There's gotta be something about you here somewhere... (Founds it) Aha! Here you go! (Types and found the website.) My goodness. That's my old friend the General. And there you are on his symbol. What a coincidence. And it says right here that you are the most rare animal in the world! Here! Go on! Eat! (Hands Hugo more candy, but Hugo refuse.) What's wrong? Are you sick? (Hugo faints, and passed out.) Jeeves! Put our little treasure to bed! He's not feeling well! (So Jeeves move Hugo to Georgia's room, while Georgia still plays with Rita.) Georgia: Foxxy, Foxxy, Foxxy, Foxxy! (Giggles) (When Jeeves puts Hugo on a pillow, Georgia kisses him.) Hugo: (Moans) Georgia: (she kisses and smocches on Hugo's cheek) Rita: Aren't you happy we stayed? Hugo: (While Georgia hugs him) All right! We're leaving tonight! Rita: You promise? (Hugo moans under Georgia, while the latter is sleeping, Hugo waves his hand up and down, hinting: Yes.) Yes! (Meanwhile, while Johnny keeps a look out outside, a limo arrives.) Johnny: (Talking on his cellphone, while playing with a yo-yo) Hey, Mom. I mean, Bonnie. Something's happening. (The scene shows Bonnie sitting at a picnic table watching through her binoculars, while Tonny and Sonny leans back on the van.) The old boy's got company. Wealthy company. Bonnie: He has? (She hangs up and look through her binoculars to see Jeeves guiding Maximus and Pedro to Wilhelm.) (When General Maximus and his bodyguard, Pedro, arrive.) Wilhelm: General Maximus! Now's the time for our 'Tell About Something' - game. Just you wait. Maximus: Yeah, yeah, Croesus. Just you wait till you hear what I got. Who starts? Are we gonna draw straws about it? Wilhelm: No, you go ahead. Maximus: Fine with me. I am currently tracking down an animal that will make me world-famous! (Shows his symbol.) The most rare animal in the world. Wilhelm: Funny you should mention it. Maximus: Ah, so you've heard of it? Wilhelm: Just you wait till you see what I've got. Maximus: Why should I when I've beaten you again? (Laughs while "Patting" Wilhelm's back.) What do you have for me then, Croesus? Show me your rock from the beach or your four-leaf clover. I promise I won't laugh. Wilhelm: I promise you won't laugh when you see what it is. It's something absolutely marvelous that will make me incredibly famous. (Just as Jeeves gave them ice cream.) Maximus: What!? Nobody can be compared to General Maximus! Wilhelm: I have especially imported strawberry in my ice cream and you don't. Maximus: You're a scoundrel! Wilhelm: Now, it's my turn! Jeeves! Bring out the animal! (Laughs and eats his ice cream.). Bonnie: (Looking through her binoculars) Those two rich idiots are acting like spoiled kids. Sonny: Are they fighting, Mom? Bonnie: No. Not yet. (Back in the backyard, Jeeves brought out Hugo.) Maximus: It sure is small. Is that really the rare jungle animal from my country? Wilhelm: I am completely sure. Maximus: I expected something big and dangerous. (Points at Hugo's stomach.) It looks all lazy and fat. It's gotta be a cub. What does this thing eat? Wilhelm: Bananas... Candy... it loves candy. (Gives Hugo some ice cream.) Maximus: Fruit!? Sweets!? An animal like that needs good, raw meat! (Grabs Hugo.) That's it! I demand to have the animal immediately returned to Junglandia where it belongs! Hugo: Uh? Uh? Wilhelm: (Grabs Hugo away.) The animal is not for sale. He's staying here with me! Maximus: You have insulted me! General Maximillion Maximus! You have insulted my proud family name! I swear I will have my evil, gruesome revenge! Pedro! (Maximus and Pedro leave, as Bonnie watch through her binoculars.) Bonnie: (Laughs) (Walks in the van, Tonny is asleep in the car, and Bonnie slaps his face.) Tonny: (Snoring.) Bonnie: (Slaps him) Drive! Tonny: Ah! Huh? Where to? Bonnie: To Croesus' mansion. Tonny: Are we breaking in? Bonnie: No, you moron! Get going! Tonny: Ah! (Starts the van and drives down the hill.) Bonnie: Gangster Rule No. 278: Always be in the way! (The van stops in front of Maximus' limo just as he left the Croesus's mansion.) Bonnie: (Comes running out) You fool! You almost broke my van! (Pedro came out) Go shave yourself! Also, your tie is on wrong! (Pedro looks at his tie. Bonnie takes out his comb.) Do you know what this is? It's a comb! Use it! Pedro: (Combs his hair) Uh... okay? Bonnie: I demand to speak to the general! Pedro: Si, ma'am. Bonnie: Say "ma'am" yourself. You nut. Pedro: Yeah. Uh, I meant... yes, ma'am. (Pedro opens the limo door, and Bonnie enters sitting next to Maximus.) Maximus: Ma'am, I, uh... Bonnie: A moment, Mr. General. Ah... Maximus: Oh my. Bonnie: I think you're interested in a certain little jungle animal... Maximus: Well, uh, I... the animal does belong to my country. Bonnie: Absolutely, General. And I'll be sure to get it for you. But there's a price. Maximus: (Kissing Bonnie's hand.) Mmm... Money is no problem at all. Bonnie: How charming. (Later that night, back in Georgia's room...) Georgia: (Snoring.) (Rita checks her, and then goes over to Hugo.) Hugo: (Snoring.) Rita: The baby is finally asleep. Let's run away now. Hugo: (Waking up) Right now? Rita: Yes, right now. I'm not staying here another second. Are you coming or what? Hugo: Wait up. I'm coming. (Hugo got out of bed and ran to the door, both look at the knob, Hugo jump up to reach for the knob, but he couldn't reach it.) Hugo: Ha, uh. Rita: (Sighs) (Hugo got up and try again, and this time, he grab the knob.) Rita: Ha ha. Hugo: (Struggling.) (Trying to pull the door.) Rita: Ha, hmm. (Opens the door by pushing it.) Hugo: Hey? (Got down) How about that!? (They ran, but then, as they pass the computer room, they saw Wilhelm and hide.) Hugo and Rita: (Gasp!) (They peered in.) Hugo: Huh? Wilhelm: (Snoring.) (Hugo and Rita ran off, they reach the back door, look around, then ran out making their way to one of the walls, and Hugo tries to climb, but he can't, due to him being fat.) Hugo: (Struggling) Rita: You're too fat, Hugo. You're totally out of shape. (Hugo: (Panting) (See the crack)) Look, there's a crack in the wall. I'll try digging a hole under it. Perhaps we can get out of this way. (Starts digging.) (They were watch by Bonnie.) Bonnie: What's this? The animals are trying to run away. Let's see if we can't help them a bit. (Down below, Rita had dug through and got through the crack.) Rita: Come on, Hugo! I'm out! (Hugo try to, but can't.) Hugo: (Struggling) (Rita try to pull Hugo through the crack, but she can't.) Rita: (Struggling) Hugo: It's no good! The hole is too small! (Rita goes through the crack.) Hugo: Aw. Rita: (Knocking the dirt off her.) But you can't just stand there. Sweat it out! Hugo: Rita, I can't lose weight just like that, can I now? Rita: You don't have to lose it all right now. Just enough for you to get through the hole. (Grabs Hugo's hand.) Come on! Ger to work! (Have her arms out, while making a little jumps) Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup! Arms up! Arms up! Flap your arms! Flap your arms! Flap--- Hugo: (Panting, while trying to keep up.) Rita: On your stomach! (Hugo did) Push-ups! Hugo: (Struggling, while doing push-ups) Rita: Hey! You're cheating! Hugo: My arms are too short! Rita: Oh, come on. Your arms aren't too short. It's your stomach. That's way too big! Hugo: (Struggles, while doing push-ups) (Outside, the van park next to the hole.) Bonnie: All right, we're here! Then, it's on the road and look like road-menders. (Johnny, Tonny, and Sonny dress in orange. Johnny and Tonny carry the tent out, while Sonny carries the shovel, place the cones, and the work sign on the road.) Johnny: As good as done, Bonnie. Sonny: Yep. (On the other side, Hugo was doing push-ups.) Hugo: (Struggling, and pants) Rita: Are you tired already? Hugo: I don't think I can stand up anymore. Rita: (Sighs) Yeah, yeah... I guess we can handle one more night here... Hugo: (Struggles, while getting up.) Rita: (Helping Hugo up) But no... more... candy! Hugo: All right, then... Rita: You did your best, Hugo. We'll just try again tomorrow. (As they head back inside, Johnny, Tonny, and Sonny from inside the tent from the other side. While Bonnie keeps an eye out.) Johnny, Tonny, and Sonny: (Struggling as they dig.) (In Hugo's dream, the jungle is made of candy, Hugo swings on the vine, and picking up a candy cane.) Hugo: Ah...! (Laughs) (About to lick it, when a hand grab him.) Hugo: Ah! Ah! (It turns out to be a dream as Hugo, and now then waking up by Wilhelm.) Wilhelm: Good morning, my little friend. (Hugo: Uh?) It's time to come out and play! Hugo: Uh... Wilhelm: (Shows the bowl of candy.) Look what I brought for you! Time to get up! (Hugo sees the candy and was happy, but refused.) Hugo: Uh... Wilhelm: No candy? Wh-What's wrong? Are you sick? (Picks up Hugo) You look like you've lost weight. You poor thing. We can't have that. (Leaves with Hugo.) (As they leave.) Rita: (Opens one eye) (Gasp.) Oh no! I better save Hugo before he gets too fat to run away. (Got out of bed, starts crawling, and passing the sleepy Georgia.) Georgia: (Snoring and Coos) (Rita continues on, got out, and climb downstairs. Meanwhile, in the backyard, as Jeeves serves food...) Wilhelm: Our little treasure isn't feeling too well. Here. Have a croissant. Come on eat, my friend. Hugo: Ah. (Licks his tongue, but still refused.) Wilhelm: This is serious. Perhaps the general was right. Jeeves, bring us a raw steak. Jeeves: Very well, Master Croesus. (As he was walking inside, he almost step on Rita.) Rita: (Gasp!) (Jeeves notice her. Rita runs pass under him.) Jeeves: Whoa! (Falls down. Main dish lands on his head.) (Rita runs up.) Wilhelm: Aw? (Rita bites him.) Ow! (Wilhelm lets go of Hugo.) Rita: Come on! Run! Hugo: I'm coming! (They ran to the hole.) Rita: (Pants) This time you go first! I'll push you through! Wilhelm: After them, Jeeves! Quick! (Jeeves ran after them.) Rita: (Pushing Hugo through) Come on! (Struggles) Wilhelm: Catch them! Catch them! Rita: (Gasp!) (Jeeves runs up to her, but Rita got through the hole, but she and Hugo found themselves in the dark.) Rita: Where are we? Hugo: I don't know! (Tonny grabbed them with his bag and tied up) Tonny: We got them! Bonnie: (Laughs) (The gangsters got into their van and drive off, and made their way to the airport and arrive at gen. Maximus' plane, and they got out of the van and got aboard the plane.) Maximus: Wonderful! Wonderful! (Take Bonnie's hand.) How wonderful of you to stop by, miss. (Kiss Bonnie's hand) And I trust the animal is in the bag? Bonnie: (Retrieves her hand) Exactly, where's the money? Maximus: Pedro! (Pedro walks up, hands out the case, and Maximus opens it.) Maximus: One million dollars as promised. (Bonnie and Sonny's eyes are surprised.) But first --- (Close the case) I want to see the animal! Bonnie: Sonny. (Sonny hold out the bag, and revealing Rita.) Maximus: A fox? Bonnie: Look closer, General. Your jungle animal is down there. (Hugo pops out with an expression on his face.) Now can we have our money? Hugo: (Growls, while holding Rita.) Maximus: (Laughs) What courage! What a fighting spirit! Pedro, put both of them in a cage! (Pedro takes the bag and heads over to the cage, and where he put Hugo and Rita in.) Hugo: (Growls) Maximus: Ha! So angry he is! Don't worry! There'll be no more sweets for you, my little friend! (Laughs) Pedro! Give him some raw meat and cold water! (To Bonnie and Sonny) And here's your money, miss. (Hands them the case.) Bonnie: Ho ho ho ho ho! (Takes the case, and leaves) Maximus: Bye bye! Use them thoughtfully now! Bonnie: (Laughs) (Any ideas what she says?) million, thanks. (Soon, the plane took off, and the Gangsters wave to it.) Bonnie:Now I'll finally get that diamond Cadillac! (Looks at the money...) Bonnie: (Evil Laugh) Johnny, Sonny and Tonny: (Laughs) (Back on the plane...) Maximus: (Laughs) What a bunch of small-time crooks! I sure cheated them! Pedro: But you gave them a million, General. Maximus: (Laughs) Yes! A million FAKE dollars! Pedro: Fake? Oh! (Laughs) (Pedro and Maximus laughs) (In the Gangsters' van...) Bonnie: I can already smell the leather interior! We finally hit a jackpot, guys! I hope Mom taught you a few of... uh.. oh.. No!.. Nooo! (Back on the plane...) Maximus: Pedro! Get the world press! (Looks at Hugo and Rita) When we're home, I will declare Junglandia's independence! I will be the president! No no! The king! (He dance around...) Rita: He's even more crazy than that other guy. Hugo: Yeah. As soon as we get the chance, we'll run away. (In no time the plane landed on the runway, next Gen. Maximus' mansion, two men push the step ladder to the plane, Maximus open the door, a red carpet rolls out, and Maximus climbs down, the two men salute him.) Maximus: Mmm Mmm (Looks both sides) Huh? Where is the complete world press at? Carlton: Over here! Maximus: Is that all? (Carlton and Heath look at each other.) Carlton: U-Um, didn't you bring the rare animal? Maximus: Yes! The symbol of the newly-founded nation Junglandia! (Pedro came out holding the cage under the cover.) Reveal the animal, Pedro! (Pedro pulls the cover reveal in Hugo and Rita.) Carlton and Heath: (Gasp!) Carlton: There hi is! The world's most rare animal! Just one picture, Heath, and we'll be famous man! (Heath nodded) Maximus: He has returned to Junglandia! His home! A symbol of our new nation's strength and freedom! Hugo: (Sticks his tongue out.) Bbbbbbb! Carlton: With all due respect, general, ... but an animal in a cage, you know, ... that doesn't really smell like "Freedom," does it? Couldn't you let it out for a bit? Maximus: Uhhh? Heath: We will take a picture, general, and you will be world famous. Maximus: Of course. Before the president's assigned! Pedro! Pronto! Prego! (They walk away.) (At Maximus' mansion.) Maximus: (Pretends to be trumpets) Hmm! (Pedro opens the cage door, grabs Hugo out, and hands him to Maximus.) Maximus: Would you look at how wild it is! (Hugo struggling, and Pedro puts the cage down.) Mighty and proud like the country's great ruler! (Rita got out of the cage.) When it is fully grown, it will be more dangerous than even a tiger! (Puts Hugo down.) (Carlton is ready with his camera.) Heath: Ahhh. Maximus: Are you ready? Carlton: Yeah, it looks great! Now smile! (Rita got behind Maximus.) Carlton: (Saw Rita) (Gasp!) Rita: (Growls) (Bites Maximus in the behind.) Maximus: Uh! Owwwww! (Hugo bites him in the nose.) Owwwww! (Hugo and Rita ran off.) Sick the dogs on them! After them! Pedro: Yes, General! (Runs after them.) Hugo: Come on, Rita! Come on hurry! Ahh! (They stop at the small creek, and Maximus' men also ran after them.) Pedro: Get it! Hugo and Rita: (Gasps!) (Pedro and his dog, Brutus, got to the small creek, but there's no sign of Hugo and Rita.) Brutus: (Growls, and barks) (Sniffs the ground, but nothing.) Pedro: Darn it! They must have run the other way. Come on, Brutus! (As they left, in the water, Hugo and Rita hid underwater using straws to breath, and they pop back up.) Hugo and Rita: (Gasp!) Hugo: Come, Rita! Follow me. (The two then swim down the creek, until they got to land, and Hugo climbs up a upper hill.) Hugo: There it is, Rita! The jungle! Rita: Oh, Hugo! We made it! (An alligator, Al, came up behind Rita, and Hugo saw him.) Hugo: Rita! (Rita looks back and saw Al.) Rita: Huh? (Sees Al) (Gasp!) (As Al open his mouth) Ahhhhh! (Hugo grabs the vine, uses it to swing, and save Rita.) Hugo: I got you! (They swing pass and reach land.) Rita: Whoa! (She and Hugo ran) What kind of animal was that!? Hugo: Oh, An alligator. Don't worry, I know how to handle those. (Laughs) Rita: Are there any other animals you forgot to warn me about? Hugo: Not at all! Ah. Look at that! The jungle! No more running! Isn't this place just great!? Rita: Great? Yes... but a bit scary too. (Hugo picks the flower and gives it to Rita.) Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) (Then they heard a howling noise.) Hugo and Rita: (Gasp!) Rita: (Gasp!) Hugo, what's that? Hugo: Wullw wulle wap! Oyk-nok-wamba-bamba-ba! (Howling noise stop.) Rita: Hugo? Hugo: It's the jungle language. Just some howlers. They're saying the jungle is really fantastic on the other side of the river. They say there's no humans there at all! Rita: Oh, how cool. And how are we gonna get there? On an alligator's back perhaps? Hugo: Hey, I'm Hugo, sneaky, cool, and nothing at all can stop me! Did you forget? Rita: Well... (Walks to Hugo) It's been going pretty well so far. (Laughs, and puts the flower on Hugo's head.) Hugo: Wulle wulle wap wap wap! (Thumbs up and winks at the audience.) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Milliardærens legetøj means "The Billionaire's Toy" Recycled Assets (Any ideas) * Goofs (Any ideas about the goofs) * Sonny's shirt is red when Bonnie talked to them. * The van of the back doors are sometimes all white, and sometimes half gray and half white. * (What about Rita's face?) * (?) * Gallery Category:TV episodes